Sano's Pov
by Kenomi
Summary: Sano's thoughts after Kenshin-gumi etc had finished the whole Kanryuu ordeal. About the cut on his hand. Please read and review! -Kenomi ^_^X


~Sano's Pov~  
  
I open the door, walking out of the doctor's office, waving goodbye to Ayume and Suzume-chan's parting words that followed Genzai-sensei's "Be more careful! Next time we won't be able to heal that hand so nicely, Sano-san!" I smile to myself, nodding. I gaze at my left hand, where fresh white bandages adorn my palm. It is wrapped tightly, and it throbs painfully. Yet the promise of night soon to come makes me hurry on my path to the dojo. It is still yet twenty minutes away, and the sun is setting quickly.  
  
I enter through the gates, and can already hear Jou-chan's voice, ringing clear and audible over the chaotic noise of dinner and Yahiko. A small grin comes to my face when I hear the unmistakable sound of a shinai connecting with someone's head, and when I slid open the door, Yahiko is laying on the floor while Kaoru smiles triumphantly.  
  
"Oi, you really got him, eh?" I laugh, as my gaze travels to the table, where Kenshin and Megumi are seated, looking slightly worried at the two. I avert my gaze back to Yahiko before Megumi can look at my eyes, but I listen for the stinging words that I am bound to receive.  
  
However, Megumi says nothing, while Yahiko dazedly gets back up and re-seats himself at the table next to a fuming Kaoru.  
  
"Sano, are you hungry?" Kenshin asks, offering me a bowl of rice to break the brutal silence.  
  
"Nah, not hungry tonight." I smile a thanks. The rest of the meal continues somewhat peacefully, except for the returning connection of the shinai to Yahiko's head.  
  
"Yare yare,..." I laugh, pressing my fingers to my forehead. Megumi notices my hand and sits up a little straighter.  
  
"Well, Sano, how is your hand doing?" She asks, quietly.  
"Fine, fox lady. Genzai-sensei says it is healing just fine. There might not even be a scar." I give a small smile in response, and enjoy watching the rest of the drama that continues to unfold during dinner.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, we move outside. The warm night air feels good on my face as I sit on the porch with the others, eyes closed, but keeping an ear on the conversation. Megumi has joined in, yet it strikes me as odd. Her confident voice has the slightest hint of quivering as she talks to Kaoru and Kenshin. Yahiko is asleep on the floor, his breathing is calm and steady. The night is peaceful, but something about Megumi is kept on my mind. And it strikes me- my hand. She wants to make sure it will heal. The cut on there was caused by her, using a knife, in Kanryuu's mansion.  
  
She had wanted to kill herself.  
  
I had caught the knife. Right before it pierced her skin, I had grabbed the blade. It didn't even hurt, for the anger at her decision hurt much worse. We made it out of there, all of us safely, but Kenshin was being tended to first, his injuries worse then mine. I had insisted that everyone turn their attention to Kenshin, and I slipped outta there. I needed to think through what had happened. A carelessly-tied bandage was wrapped around my hand, and had sufficed until I saw Genzai-sensei. I waned to see him, because I had no clue how to act around Megumi.  
  
And I still don't.  
  
Yet, once everyone has begun to drift off, with Kaoru leaning against the wall, and Kenshin watching over everyone peacefully, Megumi has scooted over to me.  
  
"So, there might not be a scar, ne?" She asks, directing her gaze to the yard.  
  
"That's what the sensei said. And then he yelled at me to be more careful."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"It was the third time I'd seen him this week. Even before, you know..."  
  
"Mm." She nods. She looks like she's struggling to say something, but she is willing herself not to.  
  
"Just spit it out, onna-sensei." I encourage.  
  
"...I thought... I thought I was going to die back there." She shifts her gaze to the floor, concentrating hard on the polished wood floor. "I... I heard the shots, and thought that he was going to get me again... I would rather die than help that man, ever again." She fell silent. I wait patiently, allowing her to gather her thoughts. "And so I decided I would never make opium again. Even if it meant taking measures as drastic as that," A shudder runs through her, as she lifts her head and looks me in the eye. "But you grabbed the knife. And just as you did that, I realized,... I didn't want to die." A single tear runs down her cheek, and it catches me totally off-guard. To see a proud woman like Megumi crying,... I cautiously put my arms around her shoulders and hold her, letting her know it's okay to cry. She is silent, but shaking slightly. She makes no movements, except wrapping her arms around my waist, and I feel the hot tears slid down my chest.  
  
And the pain in my hand just doesn't quite hurt anymore.  
  
**Well, minna-san, this is kinda born from my imagination at around eleven o'clock at night. So forgive me if it just doesn't make sense. Cough syrup and the flu will do that to ya. ^_^ Please be a responsible reader and review this story!  
  
-Kenomi ^_^X 


End file.
